The World Keeps Spinning Round and Round
by Neferit
Summary: With war with Klingons looming close, Augment Directorate decided on a peace treaty with Federation. The price - an arranged marriage between one of the Starfleet brightest and an Augment leader. Story of an arranged marriage between Jamie Tabitha Kirk and Khan Noonien Singh, written in snippets inspired 100 re-captchas aka 'that's what she said' Kink meme inspired.
1. media frenzy

**A/N:** Written for a prompt posted over at **strek_id_kink** meme that asked for a fic with Khirk and arranged marriage. So I took it as a challenge, spent some time by gathering enough captcha's and here we are. Welcome to 'That's what she said!' challenge, where I took 100 captchas, picked a pairing and now am going to write a story by using those captchas as chapter titles.

Story will be posted in short chapters, inspired by the aforementioned captcha's. The plan is 100 snippets, after all, so stay tuned.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Sadly.

* * *

 **01\. Media Frenzy**

The media went completely crazy during the last few weeks. It certainly had a good reason to.

Daughter of one of the biggest Starfleet heroes, Jamie Tabitha Kirk, was to be married to one of the leaders of Augment Directorate, Khan Noonien Singh, to cement the peace treaty between the former enemies.

 _'Jamie Tabitha Kirk, the youngest Starfleet Captain, and one of the brightest of her generation, ferried away like a cattle!'_ raved some of the tabloids, showing confirmed footage of the Captain crying and most certainly disagreeing with the marriage.

 _'Jamie Tabitha Kirk, a real hero like her father!'_ exclaimed others, their reporters writing elaborate articles about the sacrifice the young Captain was about to make, saving billions of lives by giving up her future, thus making the treaty possible, showing pictures of the young woman with a serious face, her bright blue eyes staring from the covers, pinning the readers down with their intensity.

 _'Jamie Tabitha Kirk, the one who got her heart torn out of her bosom and trampled upon by the man she loved, volunteering for the marriage of convenience, so she wouldn't have to face the beforementioned man every bloody day,'_ shone brightly in the tightly secured PAD that contained Jamie's personal journal.

The battle of catchy titles and bright covers raged on and on, but Jamie couldn't care less.

She was to be married to a complete stranger, apart from three other people completely on her own in their strange realm, and all she could think of had been _'just don't fall in love again'_.

For it never worked for her anyway.

* * *

 **A/N:** You can read more about what is to come on my wordpress or tumbrl.


	2. Genghis Khan

**A/N:** So, after seeing the traffic this story got so far on my AO3, I decided to post updates every 100 pageviews, first because I adore my works being viewed and second because as far as it looks, it gives me plenty of time to write in advance before an update. Although, it sure makes me wonder whether I'll ever actually finish posting this, lol.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Sadly.

* * *

 **02\. Genghis Khan**

Khan Noonien Singh took his name after an ancient Earth conqueror, and he never made any secret of it. Some of his closest friends thought him strange, choosing a name from enemy's history, but to him, it was a sign of greatness, a hope for something good coming from the Earth, as he became even more successful in his endeavours since he claimed the name as his.

This hope seemed to be fulfilled, as he was chosen between his peers as the one who would step up and cement the treaty to change history.

He would marry a human woman, his equal in all matters he thought important, and together they would stand side by side, weathering the storm that was the in all probability inevitable war with the Klingons.

And together, Khan and Jamie, Federation and Augments, they will stand victorious.

* * *

 **A/N:** You can read more about what is to come on my wordpress (nefindahouseDOTwordpressDOTcom) or tumbrl (also nefindahouseDOTtumbrlDOTcom), where you can check what I'm currently working on, and tell me what you think. Also, next part to come - **crocodile tears**.


	3. crocodile tears

**A/N:** I nearly forgot to update the story here at the 100 pageviews milestone. Ooops.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Sadly.

* * *

 **02\. Crocodile Tears  
**

If there was something Jamie hated about the 'Jamie T. Kirk leaves Earth indefinitely' parting ceremony, it had been the amount of the crocodile tears her mother had spilt during it.

 _Her mother._

The woman who barely looked at her as she grew up, who almost never touched her, leaving her starved for human touch and affection that even her brother, who was quickly growing into his 'don't touch me, it's embarrassing' stage would notice, and come and hug her time to time, letting her to cling to him as if her life depended on the time she was allowed to touch another human being without grumbling.

The woman, who was crying big, sobby, _fake_ tears for all the tabloids reporters, to show image of herself as a mourning mother, who's sending her daughter to marry a former enemy, while Jamie herself thought that she was just that relieved to finally stop seeing George's likeness around, to remind her of the husband she lost the same day she gained her, the exchange unfair and not worth it.

The woman that made Jamie's heart hurt, as her daughter was never enough to her, never worth any true feeling, not even the true and sincere sadness, no matter that this day could be the last time she ever saw her in person.

But they all had their part to play, and for Winona it had been mourning mother, crying crocodile tears at the loss of daughter she never truly saw, and in all probability never would.

* * *

 **A/N:** You can read more about what is to come on my wordpress (nefindahouseDOTwordpressDOTcom) or tumbrl (also nefindahouseDOTtumbrlDOTcom), where you can check what I'm currently working on, and tell me what you think; I think I will be posting a new entry about progress of this particular story anway. Also, next part to come - **not in Kansas**.


End file.
